Alfire Rune, Marine Captain, Devil fruit user, and very tired
by pokemasterno22
Summary: Alfire Rune is a Captain in the marines, He sleeps more then he should, yes, but he makes up for it by being both good at papers and in combat. He's not without his secret, and someone "close" seems to know his. (This isn't a Self insert story, it's a true to heart OC story)
1. Alfire Rune, the start

_**Warning, I do not Own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does. I do own OC's. Also, this may stay a oneshot or I may Go on, depends on if people like it.**_

 ** _16:00, G-7, New world, Grand line._**

It was a quiet afternoon, warm, but with a nice breeze that kept the Marines comfortable during work hours. Speaking of which, someone seems to be skipping it as we speak, someone by the name of Rune.

Alone was Rune, on his bed, sleeping as if it was night. A knock on the door didn't faze the sleeping man, but the louder slam of the door however did.

"ALFIRE RUNE, IT IS 16:00, AND YOU THINK IT'S SLEEP TIME?" Says an older man, gray hair and a sharp mustache. Known to G-7 as Varry D. Tino.

The man, named Rune rubs his forehead and yawns as Tino Glares at him. "Old man, sleep time is when my body doesn't want to work, so buzz off." He grabs a blanket and pulls it over himself, before it gets taken by Tino...and tossed out the window.

"Rune, you are a captain of the marines, you need to set an example for all our newcomers." Tino pulls Rune up and on his feet, forcing the man to wake up fully. "Whatever old man, Should be 4:00, Right?"

Tino with a vine showing on his forehead forces himself to say in as calm as he can. "First of all, we use Military time, so say 16:00, and two, you got lots of work ahead of you, SO….so go and finish it before I burst a vain."

Rune signs and waves off Tino. "Don't know what you're worried about, I always complete it."

And with that, Tino leaves, letting Rune sit down at his desk. He looks at the desk, three pens, two blue, one black, all with teeth marks on the ends of them. Next to them was a mirror, silver and polished, with a mark of his family on the back of it.

He picks it up to look at himself. Long face, large eyebrows, bags that never go away no matter the amount of sleep had, and choppy hair. He sighs. "The only thing attractive about me is my body, but the face ruins it. Damn." He places the Mirror down and looks at the stack of paper on the left side of the desk.

Fifty sheets huh. "Well, this is going to be easier than I thought." and with that he went to work, taking a sheet, reading it twice and writing down basic stuff about the lower ranking Marines.

"Huh, Tim seems to be be caught taking some rations from the storage, but seeing as he's been trying hard for that promotion, he deserves it."

 ** _18:00, G-7, New world, Grand line._**

Two hours later, he places the sheets back where he found them and pushed a button on the wall, signaling that he finished. With a glance at the Clock on the wall, he noticed it was around 6:00. "Well, I might as well get some training done before bed." He stood up put on his Official jacket, not putting his hand in the sleeves because who does that? And walks out of the room.

As he walks the hallway, the sun still in the sky, if causing a small orange among the yellow. He frowns, he's more of a sunrise person then a sunset, even if he sleeps though both. He looks back to the hallway to see a lower rank marine, Ensign it seems, looking at a newspaper, recent if he had to guess. He asks a not too quiet to scare him and not too loud to scare him voice, "Hey Ensign, what seems to be the problem?"

The man blinks before looking at me, holding his hand into a salute. "Sir, I've gotten the Newspaper, seems that the Strawhat pirates along with the former Warlord Law have beaten the also former Warlord, Donflamingo." He returns his hand to his side to give me the newspaper.

"At ease kid, no need to be formal to me, but if what you say is true…" He looks over the newspaper, blinks, reads it again, and gives it back to the Ensign "Oh boy, those Strawhats sure know how to sell newspapers." He smirks before telling the Ensign. "Thanks for the report, you get a pass from any cleaning job around the base, just say Rune said so."

The Ensign blinks in surprise before bowing. "Thank you si- uh Thank you Rune, you're the best!" He sprints off, seemingly happy. He Waves the guy goodbye before his face turns into a frown. _'Great, first Marineford war, than an Alliance with the heart Pirates, now this?'_ He sighs before walking back to where he was heading, the captain training yard.

 ** _18:10, G-7, New world, Grand line._**

Ten minutes later He reaches the yard, with one of the many keys in his pocket, he opens the door and walks in. The place is empty, seems like the other captains trained earlier, which is fine with him, training alone is peaceful, training with others is a chore. He takes off the Jacket on a hook and stands in a middle of a circle, seemingly a target.

He closes his eyes, waiting for the perfect time, _'most others would just dodge, which is fine, but I…_ " dozens of arrows fly, he moves and with a small chop, each arrow gets destroyed, more and more come, but he easily moves faster along with it and soon it stops. He doesn't move for a second, before bending back and kicks the the spear sent from behind him."... _Prefer a_ _challenge_ _'_ He opens his eyes, seeing arrows broken and the spear, torn in half by his foot. "Wow, Steel? Seems that this training is getting upgraded."

"It has to if it has to deal with your dumb strength Rune." Says a voice from the door. He Looks and of all people, it has to be her, it couldn't be someone he wanted to talk to. He glares and looks at the speaker of the voice. "Hello, Sister."

She looks back with half closed eyes, ignoring the disdain in his voice. "How's my little brother doing, Do you think you can fight pirates in that shape?" He rolls his eyes "You were born a minute before me, don't think that makes you 'Wiser'." He turns to a training dummy and starts with basics, hoping she'll go away, knowing that she won't. She walks closer, not wearing her jacket, she probably forced it on some lower rank to clean it for her. "Rune, as your higher ranking officer, I would like you to call me by my title." She says in a mocking tone.

He Glares at her, before sighing, turning around and and salute. "Yes, Commodore Lissa, what do you want of me?" His sister smirks harder than before, having a fun time with this. "Well, you see, we got information on something about you, something you seem to have forgotten to tell above."

He sweats, _'Oh no, did they found out about that? No, there's no way that they could, I slept through all the swimming training and finished it with the written tests, and because I do paperwork, I can't have been seen on a boat. Damn damn DAMN.'_ He starts to turn pink.

She looks down at her pad saying in the way she knows will irritate him, "Alfire Rune, you are found to have ate a Devil Fruit, more so this fruit was on the lookout list by the World Government. Have you or Have you not ate the Blood Blood fruit?"


	2. Alfire Rune, Details, Details

**Warning; I don't own One Piece, nor should I, but I do own the OC's. Also, reviews would be nice, this is my first work I'm putting some effort in.**

"Alfire Rune, you are found to have ate a Devil Fruit, more so this fruit was on the lookout list by the World Government. Have you or Have you not ate the Blood Blood fruit?" She said in a irritating way, looking up to see him, and he looks at her, it's been about three years since he saw her last, She looks like him, but without the bags under the eyes, hair black and long, tied in the back into a ponytail, and wearing a black cloak, unlike the common white, he's sure she dyed it herself.

He sighs, knowing that he's defeated. "...Yes, I did eat the Blood Blood fruit, are you happy? I told you the truth." He glares at her while she looks back with an plain expression, obvious that she wanted to argue some more. She writes something down on the pad and says "Well if that's the case, you need to send in the paperwork stating when and why you ate the fruit, and due to the case of you hiding the fact you ate it, you need to explain why with as much detail as you can."

Well, that wasn't what I was expecting, he was assuming he would get demoted, or at the very least get a heavy fine, but just a letter about the fruit? Something seems off about this.

"I see, if that's all, then I'll do it when I'm finished training." He turns around before hearing her speak again.

"Rune, the higher ups might be fine with you eating the damn fruit, but let me tell you something, if you EVER try hiding something from the World Government again, I will personally make you regret it, do you understand Rune?" She says in loud whisper, he assumes to avoid anyone that might try to hear in on this conversation.

He looks at the dummy, wooden with a metal head, with Armament haki forming on his hand, he punches the head straight on, causing to to hit the wall and bounce back, rolling on the ground with a whole punctured on it. "I do Sister, and don't worry, my reasons for hiding it are for more personal reasons." He turns around seeing his sister looking at the head. "Now, Commodore, as much as your power gives you, here at G-7, no matter the rank, any non-trainers are not allowed in training rooms for any respective rank. So I need you to leave."

She waits for a bit, tapping her foot on the hard wood floor, before turning around walking to the door, speaking as she does so.

"Seeing as your powers are going to be revealed, make sure you train with them, because we don't need any weak Captains in the Marines." and with that, She opens the door before slamming it, leaving him to sigh and rub his temples

"I want to go to bed….."

 _ **20:30, G-7, New world, Grand line.**_

After two hours, he had finished his training, cleaning up the mess of arrows, spears and dummies by picking up the pieces and putting them in the training bin. He looks down at his clothes, 'Drenched huh? Seems like I do need to train some more, because this isn't going going to do on the battlefield, gotta do at least four.'

He pulls on his undershirt, and tosses it into the laundry basket, and puts on his jacket over his nude torso and walks out of the training area, walking the way he went, the hallway glowing artificially contrasting the dark dawn.

His mind drifts off into thoughts, sleep, paperwork, Lissa, and most of all, the devil fruit. 'Of all the fruits he had to deal with, it had to be that one the World Government was looking for, and one that had to be a pain to use. But Lissa, unfortunately is right, if I have the power, I should learn to use it, no matter how much of a pain it is to do so.'

Within minutes he arrives to his room, but someone caught his eye, the door was ajar, as if someone is in the room, or left it recently. Regardless, he goes in the room to find nothing diffrintent save for a paper on his desk.

'Lissa's not the type to leave the door open, so there's been another in the room, the questions are, who and why.' He scratches the back of his head, without proof, he's looking at a lost cause. And with glance at the clock on the wall, it seems like it's not worth the time.

'Ah well, If something was taken, I suppose I can deal with it tomorrow, I'll write the report in the morning.' And with that he jumps into bed, dozing off within minutes.

 _ **08:30, G-7, New world, Grand line.**_

Light of the still early sun spreads through the room like an out spread arm, grabbing anything it sets it's fingers on, in this case, it's fingers awoke a man who with an obvious disdain on his face.

"I hate waking up normally, but to wake up so early? How annoying," He says to himself as he gets out of bed, taking off the cloak in order to dress up for the day. After doing so, along with putting the floored cloak back on, he walks over to the desk he knows so well, and on it is the paper he was annoyed to see.

"Easy or not, the details are going to be a pain to remember," He yawns, thinking back to when he got the devil fruit, "seven years ago huh? Feels like it was only yesterday." He bites his ring finger as he thinks, not caring for the mark he's creating.

 **Notes; This chapter may seemed different because it's the first time I thought to myself about how the mistakes might tear me inside out. Anyways, reviews would be nice, also, I'll try to update once a week, but like Rune, I'm too lazy for my own good.**


End file.
